


A Muddled Daze

by mzblackpoison



Category: VIXX
Genre: Accidents, Exhaustion, Fainting, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: They all knew Hakyeon wasn’t in a good condition ever since their first day at the event, and especially not the day of the incident.





	A Muddled Daze

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 170809 Love Me Do performance :(  
> [Watch here to break your heart](https://youtu.be/yrfUuUO4drc?t=10m54s)

They were all exhausted to the bone. The long day’s hours weighed down their shoulders like bags of rice but Leo could see it so much more clearly on Hakyeon’s face. His facial expressions were stiff and pinched, eyebrows constantly pulled up in a furrow throughout the day.

* * *

 

Hakyeon slept at any given moment. Waiting in the car, the entire drive to the venue, while getting their hair and makeup done. He even dozed off while standing upright, waiting behind the banners to enter the stage. It wouldn’t be until later Taekwoon realized their overworked leader hadn’t dozed off. Instead he had momentarily lost consciousness. It had been so quick they brushed it off.

Taekwoon mentally berated himself for not noticing earlier. Days before the event Hakyeon was already so exhausted. They had a never ending list of events to attend that week. Their schedules were packed full from dawn to dusk. Every meal was inside the car and they often skipped rest stops to cut down on travel time. If they weren’t in the car traveling or attending events, they were practising or in meetings.

Being group leader, N made sure to look after everyone. He kept their moods up, provided encouragement, and handed out water during break time. He was the devil’s advocate during practice, pointing out every flaw or correction with the choreographers. He kept the kids in line when they became too distracted or rambunctious. Hakyeon put the members’ needs before his own which often led to him becoming overworked. Just like now.

So when it came to minutes before entering the stage, Hakyeon’s sudden, upright ‘dozing’ should’ve sent off warning bells in Leo’s head. Rather than telling Hakyeon to sit down for a moment longer, he gave N a soft pat on the back.

The abrupt touch had shaken N awake into consciousness. Head snapping up and eyes blinking quickly, yet unseeing. Another warning Taekwoon felt he should have noticed. Just like all the other previous signs, he brushed it off as Hakyeon gave a smile and proceed to pester Taekwoon with questions.

Just a few minutes later they were performing on stage and immediately Taekwoon knew something was wrong. Moments after they began Taekwoon could see the pure exhaustion in Hakyeon’s body.

His movements were much smaller. They didn’t have the usual strength and power. It lacked Hakyeon’s signature allure and seduction that he was known for and proud about. He wasn’t choppy or stiff, but every move seemed to drain him further of what little energy he had left. Not as wide, strong, or powerful.

Hakyeon’s face becomes more and more rigid as the seconds tick by. Taekwoon sees, when Hakyeon is turned away from the front of the stage he winces and grimaces. Otherwise he shows no signs of extreme exhaustion.

The other members notice as well. Of course they do. After five years living together they all can read each other like open books.

Like himself, the other members watch their leader closely. Jaehwan gives him a worried look, doe eyes wide open and lips pressed into a thin line. They can’t speak to each other, but they share knowing looks to communicate. Moments later he’s sharing looks with Hyukie too. Their youngest frowned at him and Taekwoon shook his head slightly. There was nothing they could do.

Not yet at least.

Through his in-ear he could hear N’s breathless singing and heavy breathing. Leo glanced over to N. He was sweating profusely, bangs and shirt sticking to his skin. The midsummer heat was beating down on them. It was absolutely burning and the humidity did nothing to sooth them. Not to mention some of them were wearing undershirts (for whatever reason their stylists insisted on it). Hakyeon being one of them.

In the thirty seasons leading up to Hakyeon’s dance solo, Taekwoon could feel the dread fill him. It was apparent on the members’ faces too. Hakyeon’s face was set in stone as he danced.

Taekwoon watched carefully as Hakyeon danced. Movements with less energy, grace, and spirit, expressions bleak.

And then happened.

Hakyeon fell, crumbling on his side helplessly. Both Taekwoon and Hongbin watched him fall. Hongbin was still young after all. His face quite obviously reflected his thoughts: shock and surprise. He blinked multiple times quickly, as if making sure he was seeing correctly.

For a moment, with his head on the ground, Hakyeon didn’t move. Just a second later he was pushing himself on his hands and knees, ready to get up.

Two - four - five seconds passed. He hadn’t gotten back up yet.

Taekwoon and Hongbin watched, almost helplessly, as Hakyeon sat back down. His legs curled limply under him, unable to support his weight and push himself up. Taekwoon shared a look with Jaehwan. Panic.

Then Hongbin was there. Reaching a hand out and grabbing on Hakyeon’s arm and hand. Taekwoon felt some panic and shock ease away then.

By now everyone had seen. Their leader slumped on the ground, head hanging down as he attempted to stand up. Hongbin managed to pull N on one knee with a slight stumble, but that was it. With one hand on the ground balancing himself and the other loosely curled in Hongbin’s hand, Hakyeon’s head stayed down. Taekwoon could see his eyes were shut closed, slightly pinched in concentration.

That was when Taekwoon knew, there was something really wrong.

He made his way over and hooked a hand under Hakyeon’s arm. The fabric of his shirt was wet with sweat against the hand that tightly held on Hakyeon. He quickly pulled Hakyeon to his feet and moved to hold him by his waist. He wanted Hakyeon off stage as quick as possible.

“Sorry.” Hakyeon whispered, his voice strained and barely audible. Taekwoon’s heart broke. There he was, their leader so exhausted, overheated, and barely awake, but apologizing as if he had done something wrong.

He tightened his arms around Hakyeon when he lost his footing and they stumbled forward. Taekwoon felt his heart drop as Hakyeon became limp.

Arms securely holding Hakyeon against his side, Taekwoon pulled him towards the back. Their manager appeared grabbing Hakyeon just as he lost consciousness completely. His entire body gave out. Legs limp and unmoving and arms loosely draped across Taekwoon and their manager.

Now supporting Hakyeon’s entire dead weight, their manager lowered them on their knees. Taekwoon helped move Hakyeon down the small set of stairs and further behind the banners. He was laid down, limbs sprawled out carelessly.

The next few seconds were a flurry. Their team gathered around. Someone unbuttoned Hakyeon’s shirt, another pushing his bangs back and wiping his sweat, someone else removing his shoes and pressing ice packs to his ankles. Their manager waved Taekwoon away, stating he had it covered. Taekwoon wanted to argue otherwise. It was because their managers packed their schedule to tight that this happened to begin with.

He stared a little longer feeling lost and helpless. More and more people from their team and even gather around offering help as Taekwoon finally turned away. He needed to take control and lead his younger members.

Taekwoon was no leader, but he knew it was up to him to take over.

He stepped back out on stage taking a mic. He shared quick glances with his members, each of them wearing worried faces as they stood around.

The five of them gathered into a line and Taekwoon introduced their group. It felt odd and wrong to be the one to introduce themselves. He had only ever done introductions a handful of times and for LR promotions, but this just feel right.

The crowd wasn’t too responsive. Their fans were worried and others simply didn’t know about VIXX or have much interest.

“The weather’s really hot, right?” Taekwoon said.

Yes.

“N just now, got a bit too hot and he’s resting now, so don’t worry.”

Aawe.

Leo wasn’t like per say, it just wasn’t the full and whole truth. Hakyeonie truly did get overheated. It added to the exhaustion he had and led him to his current condition.

Taekwoon could barely concentrate and quickly let Wonshik take over on talking; he was always better with his words. Taekwoon’s mind drifted back to Hakyeon, how helpless and weak he look slumped on the floor. He was their precious leader, the beacon of light in the storm offering encouragement, and their greatest strength. It was because of N’s caring nature and strong leadership skills VIXX was able to reach where they are.

Taekwoon felt so incapable. Hakyeon did such an amazing job of caring of their team, Leo often hid in his shadow and followed along from behind the scenes. But he was second oldest, in charge of disciplining the kids and taking care of them when Hakyeon couldn’t. Just a few months younger than their leader, Leo did what he could to lead the rest of their group, but he’s never been one to take initiative.

Yet at the same time, being second oldest and a friend to N, Taekwoon felt he was lacking. In tough times he did his best to take care of Hakyeonie, but he was diligent and devoted to their work and the kids. He often brushed aside Leo’s attempt of getting him to rest and take a break.

Bringing himself out of his clouded mind, Leo did a scan over the members. Beyond the smiles and cheerful expressions, he could see the concern and worry etched into their eyes and foreheads.

They sang and danced as usual, albeit less intense and sharp, but they got through the events without any other mishaps or accidents.

The members were itching to get off stage as they finished but still took the time to wave and smile at their excited fans. Chic, resident heartthrob Wonshik even throwing his towel into the front of the crowd, eliciting a series of thrilled screams. Waving goodbye they quickly left the stage and were escorted through the waterpark back to their car.

Taekwoon was glad there weren’t too many fans gathered around them. It made getting back and into their car so much easier.

Once inside, Leo found Hakyeon in the third row of seats. Normally he sat in the passenger seat. Today he was sprawled across the back row, one arm thrown above his head and an ice pack on his forehead. Taekwoon could still see the faint gleam of sweat on his face and neck.

Hakyeon had been changed into a looser, white cotton shirt and Leo could see the outline of ice packs on his stomach too.

Taekwoon decided Hakyeon was uncomfortable as is, upper body laying on the seats and legs twisted to the found because there wasn’t enough space to lay out fully. It took some shuffling and maneuvering, but Taekwoon managed to seat himself down in the back row with N’s legs curled somewhat awkwardly on his lap.

Wonshik took the passenger seat, while Hongbin and Hyuk sat in the middle row. Jaehwan sat in between the two middle row seats directly on the car floor. Leo prayed they wouldn’t get in a car accident.

He took an event fan given by Sanghyuk and used it to fan Hakyeon.

Taekwoon has always been quiet but the kids were tense and quiet. Wonshik had music playing lightly but no one was singing along enthusiastically like usual. Jaehwanie attempted to make conversation but was met with one word replies. He eventually gave up.

Leo was firm when he demanded they stop at every rest stop. No one objected.

The ice packs warmed up by the time they reached the second rest stop so they resorted to ice cubes in plastic bags.

As the hours passed everyone opened up again and conversations were popping up casually as they snacked away on delicious rest stop food. Their adrenaline, shock, and fear long gone, now simply replaced with remorse and shame.

Hakyeon remained unconscious the entire car ride home, not stirring even once at all. It both worried Taekwoon and put him at ease. Unconscious, N wouldn’t try to brush off his exhaustion and try to continue to work. At the same time it also meant he was so exhausted and worked to the bone he couldn’t wake up, not until his body recovered.

\---

Sanghyuk and Ravi helped move and position Hakyeon on Taekwoon’s back. He carried N up to their dorm. After a change into fresh cotton clothes he got N settled in his bed with new ice packs wrapped in towels.

He brought in a standing fan and faced it towards Hakyeon before taking a seat by his bed. Phone in hand, Taekwoon browsed the internet and waited for the kids to finish cleaning up. He would shower after the rest.

Leo spent the night sitting by Hakyeon’s unconscious form, awaiting his awake. He stirred a few times throughout the hours, but only truly began to awake way passed midnight. Upon hearing Hakyeon wake, Taekwoon leaned over the edge watching as N slowly woke.

For a few seconds Hakyeon’s eyelids fluttered before opening before he turned to Taekwoon.

“What’s with that long face?” He asked with a meek, still exhausted smile. Taekwoon frowned and said nothing.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be more careful from now on.”

Leave it to Hakyeon to be able to read Leo’s mind. Five years with every waking moment together does that.

Taekwoon reached over and rearranged Hakyeon’s shirt. With a content sigh he sat back down and took his phone in hand again.

“Thanks, Daegunie.”

Hakyeon was asleep a few moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I like kpop and i lOVE WHUMP


End file.
